incubus_hideoutfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Log RP-01 10/01/12
((RP-ON)) Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sirona atende prontamente o chamado de sua irmã, chegando a INCUBUS na semana seguinte, Logo ao chegar e pisar no solo da cidade , ela é acometida pelas sensações e vibrações que haviam incomodado tnto sua irmã. Respirando fundo e impondo toda sua força de vontade por fim, SIrona adentra a base e encontra-se com Aurora (Lipse) que oficializa sua entrada e sua transferencia no exercito de INCUBUS Hideout. Sirona estava cansada após a longa viagem iniciada, logo ao chegar avista de longe a cabeleira de sua irmã e um sorriso lhe vem aos abios, acelerando o galope Sirona cruza os portões da base e para de frente a sua irmã "Olá Aurora, que surpresa.." ironiza a bruxinha Lipse Taurus parada a porta de sua sala na base avista um cavalo em galope e logo sorri...pensando"ela não perde a mania de viajar a cavalo"referindo-se a sua irmã que preservava alguns hábitos de suas acentrais....e ainda sorindo responde..."olá Sirona..seja bem vinda...mas não sabe que carros chegam até aqui e que costumamos usa-los?" Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sirona abandona sua montaria a deixando a frente da base e sem medo que fuja pos é um garanhão bastante domesticado e retira seu capuz para assim poder olhar nos olhos de sua irmã, ergue a sobrancelha diante do gracejo e da de ombros " Nada justifica perder uma viagem tão agradavel no lombo de um velho amigo, pena voce ter esquecido mas então, a missiva era po9r demais suspeita e um tanto quando insuficiente, o que me faz necessaria nesse paraiso de neve? " Curiosa Sirona indagava a sua irmã o que fazia em INCUBUS. Lipse Taurus ainda sorrindo para sua irmã diz...primeiro vamos entrar vc deve estar cansada...e eu estou com frio pq aqui fora não tem aquecedor...lá dentro podemos conversar com calma...e sem risco de sermos ouvidas....por favor, entre Sirona Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Seguindo sua irmã de perto Sirona ainda lhe sorri " Pois bem Aurora, concordo que o tempo aqui não é nada amistoso com os forasteiros porém gostaria que alguém pudesse conduzir minha montaria a um lugar mais aquecido e lhe desse algo de beber tambem se possivel, poderia dispor desse carinho, irmãzinha?" Lipse Taurus atendendo prontamente ao pedido de sua irmã pega o rádio e pede a um soldado que venha cuidar do garanhão de sua irmã. "Pronto maninha ele será muito bem cuidado..e agora me diz....vc não quer nada?Agua...chocolate quente...comer alguma coisa...tomar um banho?... Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sirona despe sua capa e a deixa sobre uma mesa em sua lateral, mesa coberta por mapas e todo o sortilegio de estrategias militares, e volta a encarar a sua irmã agora mais séria " E então, estou limpinha mas preciso saber o que espera de mim...hora dos negócios?" Lipse Taurus olha para sua irmã com admiração notando como ainda estava mais bela do que de costume...e diz em tom cuidadoso para não ser ouvida..."Bem Sirona...eu fui mandada a Incubus com uma missão militar mas chegando aqui comecei a perceber algumas coisas que não me agradaram muito...e vc sabe como sou...vibrações...cheiros...uma energia que não me agradou muito...e sinto que teremos trabalho pela frente Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) suspira assentindo enquanto sua irmã leh fala, atenta a todo e qualquer barulho em volta ouve quando os cascos de seu cavalo batem contra a neve e se afastam, volta a atenção a bela aurora "Bom, não posso negar que ao pisar nesse solo eu fui acometida por terriveis sensações,algo pertuba o equilibrio dessa cidade e algo de grande poder, porém senti outras energias, creio estamos no centro de algo maior, algo realmente grande e temo não ter força suficiente para combate-las, precisaremos buscar os outros Aurora, e o quanto antes." Lipse Taurus Assentindo com a cabeça e deixando que uma nuvem escura passassem em seus olhos..estremeceu ao lembrar das terríveis sensações que vinha tendo..."Sim Sirona...algo muito maior está por aqui...mas tb sinto a presença de aliados...só precisamos identifica-los ao certo...mas isso será um trabalho árduo pq todos aqui parecem esconder mistérios..." Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Enquanto Sirona pensa uma forma de se comunicar com os de sua linhagem observa suas roupas e da de ombro quando volta a se dirigir a aurora "Preciso de vestes adequadas, creio que não trouxe minha farda, não acreditei vir a serviço, pedi dispensa por alguns dias, não transferencia de posto. E além de tudo preciso das minhas coisas, preciso me fortalecer pois tive alguns incidentes no caminho e para isso vou necessitar de um lugar calmo e tranquilo onde eu possa traze-las. Do mais, sempre gostei de brincar de detetive, é um dos meus dons" Sirona pisca pra sua irmã ciente da brincadeira explicita no uso da palavra. Lipse Taurus Respondendo a sur irmã com outra piscadela diz"Tenho o lugar perfeito pra vc trazer as suas coisas...temos um laboratório secreto aqui na base quase ninguém tem acesso...lá vc poderá ficar em paz..eu tenho em meus arquivos algumas fotos e dados que anotei sobre os meus suspeitos...creio te-los infiltrados aqui na base...mas está tudo em meu computador pessoal protegido por uma senha...depois passo a vc....agora venha comigo.." Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sirona acompanha sua irmã de perto durante todo o trageto, antes de sair recolhe sua capa e a joga sobre o ombro, percorre o caminho em silêncio observando os arredores com admiração, porém ao encontrar o tal laboratorio uma onda de pavor a acomete, gritos em sua mente e uma vertigem muito forte lhe turva a visão, arquejante e com a mao na testa sirona encara sua irmã e em um fio de voz lhe confessa "Aurora, ha algo aqui, e há algo terrivel, este laboratorio esta em uso" Lipse Taurus olha atentamente para a irmã notando seu mal estar e ainda muito séria responde"sim..ele está em uso Sirona...essa é a missão para a qual fui convocada..é secreta...ainda não posso falar sobre ela...não agora..mas te explicarei tdo...com calma...não se preocupe...Agora tente se acalmar..beba uma água...arrume seus pertences em uma sla que temos ali atrás...e depois te levarei a uma casa que vc poderá usar enquanto estiver aqui." Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Ouvindo sua irmã Sirona sente que algo esta muito errado e teme que Aurora esteja metida em algo que não devia, olha ao redor captando toda a angustia do local e toda a energia, ficando momentaneamente sem ar, lego a´pos esvazia sua mente, respirando fundo ainda com dificuldade vai acalmando seus pensamentos e vibração, concentrando sua energia e logo se me reestruturada, olha para sua irmã e assenti "Vamos então por favor, vamos sair daqui." Lipse Taurus ainda muito séria olha fixamente para Sirona e com ar de irmã mais velha diz"Sirona Le Fey....vc não ouse pensar que me meti em algo errado...e trate de acalmar seus instintos pq eles não podem dominar vc...vc terá que conviver com essas sensações por um bom tempo e não tem cabimento vc se transtornar dessa forma....portanto controle-se e vem comigo.. Sirona vc podera usar esse quarto e essa saleta ao lado a vontade... Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Ouve a reprimenda da irmã o que a irrita, porém se mantem calma, passa por comodos que as informações sao ainda mais fortes porém as bloquea conseguindo manter-se serena e por fim para junto a sua irmã e graceja. "Sabe como é, sou intensa demais. Enfim, ficarei nas camas ao lado das cobaias em um laboratorio em uso. Começo a não gostar dessa viagem.." Lipse Taurus começando a se irritar com a irmã e em um tom mais áspero responde.."as cobaias como vc diz não estão sendo usadas no momento houve uma parada no projeto coisas que ainda vou te explicar...portanto só quem faz uso do laboratória no momento sou eu..então fique tranquila,se disse que pode ficar a vontade aqui é pq pode." Sorri com uma certa irritação para a irma~ Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Ergue o sobreolho diante da irritação da irmã e lhe sorri com toda a falsa inocencia que possuia erguendo as mãos para o ar "Foi você quem me chamou.. mas agora use essa sua energia pra trazer minhas coisas, estou realmente precisando dos meus artefatos". Immanuel Q. von Schappler (immanuel.quixote) is Online Lipse Taurus: "Sirona vc sabe que preciso me concentrar pra isso então já já resolvo isso pra vc...creio que agora vc precise comer algo beber alguma coisa..vc está muito tensa...temos um bar na cidade..o que vc acha de irmos até lá? Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) SIrona ouve sua irmã e a idéia de conhecer melhor a cidade lhe convém, porém volta a olhar suas roupas, preciso de 5 minutos pra me trocar e um peteleco no ar pra vibrar, preciso ficar sozinha vai na frente e ja te encontro lá, passei por ele no caminho para a base, creio que fica perto a uma pequena vila, a encontro la Lipse Taurus assentindo com a cabeça sai do laboratório em busca de ar fresco...já estava sentindo-se sufocada ali dentro... Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Era do exercito e conservaria sua patente elevada ali, e como tal deveria se comportar assim sendo a primeira a coisa a fazer era fadar-se, concentrou-se na primeira roupa que lhe veio a mente e em segundos depois ja estava pronta. "perdão a demora General, eu não encontrava a minha capa e não posso sair sem ela, como humana que sou o frio me congela os ossos. Lipse Taurus olhando para as roupas da irmã aperta os olhos como que para tentar ver melhor e diz.."Coronel o que fez de seu uniforme...por acaso andou se metendo em brigas?"notando o uniforme meio rasgado... Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sorri para sua irmã e lhe responde " Perdão General mas meto-me em brigas em todos os locais que adentro, creio que não tenho muito jeito com as pessoas, mas como minha bagagem ainda não chegou restou-me apenas esse, peço perdões pelas vestimentas senhora." Lipse Taurus: "Muito bem coronel..mas tente não se apresentar mais assim não fica bem pela sua patente andar por aí assim ainda mais quando está assumindo um cargo na base local" As portas do bar se abrem e a figura de uma mulher aparece em meio a luz local. Essa jovem, com idade aprende de 32 anos, corre desesperadamente em busca de socorro. "Alguem ajuda!!! Alguem ajuda!!!!" Sem saber o que fazer, ela acaba topando com duas oficias que caminham em direcao ao bar de onde ela saiu. Ela, ao topar com as duas, cai no chao, completamente exausta, postando-se de joelhos perante a duas oficiais. Ela olha para cima, e nao se importa se esta dia ou noite ((como o uso de Mythaeceria - permite ao vampiro kiadyd reconhcer magos, bruxas, fadas, alem de conceder a ele todas as "dadivas" da mortalidade, sendo os unicos vampiros capazes de andar a luz do sol, pelo periodo de 24h)). Apenas encara as duas pedindo por ajuda. "Por favor, meu barman esta passando mal... nao encontro ninguem nessa cidade "Ajudem me por favor!" Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) ao caminhar até o bar Sirona sorri para sua oficial " Sim sra lembrarei em consideração, mas lembre-se Aurora que estamos em tempo livre não em treinamento ou no horario oficial, tente relaxar ta maninha? " Ao terminar de falar ergue os braços quando um corpo colide com o seu. Sente o arrepio de que algo acontece porém nao distingue o que, observa bem a moça buscando algum sinal que possa justificar isso, porém nao o encontra então busca algum sinal de violencia porém nao encontra tambem, ouve sobre o barman e se precipita em direção ao mesmo, com seus sentidos treinados duramente na vida militar em constante alerta enquanto algo lhe dizia que aquilo não cheirava bem. Adentra o mesmo porém posta-se bem proxima a porta com as costas voltada a parede e com os olhos busca o tal homem em necessidade. Lipse Taurus leva um susto com a colisão e seu instinto militar faz com que logo leve a mão a cintura procurando sua arma,quando percebe que esqueceu na base....olha para a moça no chão e tenta entender o que se passa,ve sua irmã correr apressada pra dentro do bar e a segue na intenção de tentar ajudar em alguma coisa... Ann Marie von Schappler, colocando a mao sobre seu rosto banhado em lagimas, Ann esconde o que seria o esboco de um sorriso, ao ver que as oficiais aceitaram ajudá-la. Não é de praxe de Ann sorri, por mais grata que ela precise fingir estar. Ann permanece a joelhada aina no chao, nao notar que uma das oficiais correu para o bar. Lentamente ela se refaz do susto mas continua desesperada, pois ela foi advertida por seu regente sobre um perigo eminente, ao qual ela presume-se ter relacao com o barman. Ann observa que a outra oficial dirije-se ao bar em seguida e a segue entao, correndo enquanto falava. "Quando eu vim para a cidade, fui informada sobre uma doenca... ninguem sabe explicar o que, mas eu receio que ele contrai isso... Saberia me falar onde tem um hospital por aqui, oficial? Acho q precisamos de algum remedio para ele urgente!" Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Sirona ouve as palavras ao longe e xorri de canto, havia identificado algo diferente na menina como uma vibraçao maior, digna apenas de quem poderia mexer com a magia, nega suavemente com a cabeça imaginando aquela pequena menina querer acabar com seuss segredos e se nega a permitir que consiga, permanece no mesmo lugar e apenas ergue a voz "Onde ele esta?" Ignora algo sobre uma doença na cidade porque acredita ser apenas mais um artificio da menina conseguir o que quer. Lipse Taurus desconfiada do que possa ser pensa rapidamente e pede para ver o rapaz...precisa identificar os sintomas o mais rápido possível..se realmente for verdade o que a moça diz... precisa descobrir se rapas foi contaminado pelo "virus". Ann Marie von Schappler ouve o grito da primeira oficial a correm em busca da ajuda do barman e responde em seguida. "No bar! Caido proximo ao balcao! Outro empregado está la no bar com ele!" O telefone de Ann toca, ela para de correr e o atende prontamente, falando. "Sim? É ela. OQUE?(grito). Como asssim?" A ligacao cai, e Ann guarde seu telefoe enquanto corre na esperanca de alcancar as oficiais. "A porta do bar esta aberta!!!! Podem entrar!!!! Eu acompanho voces!", grita Ann para as oficiais. Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Ja dentro do bar a algum tempo, SIrona olha em volta sem sinal doq ue quer que possa ter acometido ao barman, com passos exitantes se aproxima do balcão, meio desconfiada da agitação de sua irmã. Lipse Taurus seguindo sua irmã se debruça sobre o balcao a procura do homem....o que ve a deixa chocada...e segura um grito na garganta olhando em busca da irmã.... Ann Marie von Schappler adentra no bar minutos depois da entrada das oficiais. Ainda em desespero e acreditando que finalmente seria possivel obter alguma das respostas que ela procura, Ann fala com as oficias: "Aqui, ele caiu nesse local... mas meu ajudante o colocou em um local mais apropriado, pois ele bateu a cabeca e comecou a sangrar. Ele nao apresenta sinais vitais, e.... " Ann leva as oficiais para onde o barman esta e aponta seu pescoco. ((Durante a ativacao da mithaeceria, o vampiro nao se lembra de que ele é um.)) Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) Observa que o local esta limpo e estranha quando lhe dizem que ele bateu a cabeça e sangrou, caminha então em direção ao barman mesmo ja nao sentindo a vibração da vida no corpo dele, encontra o que seria um suave fio ainda de vitalidade, desvia os olhos para sua irmã em uma pergunta muda enquanto observa os furos no pescoço do homem, já sabe a causa de seu estado, espera o movimento de sua irmã, enquanto emposta as maos sobre o peitoral dele (barman) como se para sentir o coração e atem-se ao sopro de vida que ainda consegue identificar, esperando a decisao de Aurora. Lipse Taurus quase que ao mesmo tempo que Sirona se abaixa onde está o homem e procura sinais de pulsção no pescoço do mesmo....quase não consegue sentir nada,encara a irmã e depois olha na direção da moça...dizendo"providencia alguém para ajudar-nos a leva-lo para a base..lá temos um hospital muito bom e médicos que poderão ajudar se tiver algo a ser feito....e novamente olha para a irmã na esperança que ela entenda o que pretende fazer.... Ann Marie von Schappler atende ao pedido da oficial e ao aproximar do balcao, abre uma chamada no ramal interno chamando outro servical para que este possa ajudar a levar o barman pra o hospital da base. Dora Quixote Bombastic (dora.quixote) aproveitando a saida da menina misteriosa, concentro-me e chamo o livro de feitiços o guardando em seguida e esperando pelo socorro pedido, ja pronta para o feitiço, só rezo para que o socorro nao demore muito pois a magia necessitaria de maior força. ((RP-OFF)) Categoria:Logs Categoria:Global Categoria:Bruxos e Magos